


Protect and Defend

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Gen, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires are the last thing Scott and Derek expect to be fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect and Defend

**Author's Note:**

> For one of my lovely Dereks, [beasthowlsinmyveins](www.beasthowlsinmyveins.tumblr.com) on my Scott RP tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Defend — I’ll write a drabble of my character protecting yours.

The fight’s a brutal one, and Scott sees Derek go down from the corner of his eye. He takes care of this…vampire, Stiles actually decided they were vampires, and Scott runs over to where Derek is struggling to get back up. He slides between Derek and the last vampire of the pack-nest-whatever.

With a roar, he dives at it, shoving the vampire back until it falls backwards on a chair Derek had broken earlier. Luckily enough, the wood pierces its heart, and the vampire turns to dust.

Scott lets out a sigh of relief before scrambling over to Derek, helping him get by wrapping an arm around his waist. “Hey, they’re all gone. No need to push yourself yet,” Scott tell him.

"I had him," Derek mutters.

"If by had you mean he had you on the ground, then yeah, you did," Scott teases, earning him a growl. "It’s over now. I’ll even let you tell the pack you did most of the work."  
Derek huffs an almost laugh. “Why are you my alpha again?”

Scott grins willing as he gets them both up on their feet, if a little wobbly on Derek’s part. “Because you love me,” he answers cheekily.

"I guess there’s that," Derek replies with a fond roll of his eyes. "Thanks for saving me, Scott."

"Anytime," Scott says sincerely, placing a kiss on Derek’s cheek. "Now, let’s get out of here."


End file.
